Sarceline Circle Mage Tome: Properties of Magic
Introduction The Properties of Magic chapter of the Sarceline Circle Mage Tome gives insight into the nature of arcane magic and where it may be sourced from. Credits: * Archmage Manix Ebonfire, Headmaster of the Ashen Tree Arcane Academy. * Archmage Aldrazar Stoneforge, Master Mage of the Sarceline Circle of Magi. * Sir Roy Sebale, Master Mage of the Sarceline Circle of Magi. * Archmage Victrienne Falconheart, Witch of the Sarceline Circle of Magi. Defining Magic Magic is a near-omnipresent field of energy that pervades Azeroth, and indeed all worlds which have been encountered beyond Azeroth. Defining 'magic' is nearly impossible, but it will suffice to say that it is a force that, when properly invoked, is capable of producing normally impossible effects. Traditional scholarship divides magic into two forms: divine and arcane. Divine magic is that granted through conviction or faith in an Eternal, and is practiced through virtually all cultures and sentient species. Eternals – entities of immense power, typically distant – appear then to be either creators or conduits of magical energies transmitted to their petitioners. Perhaps the fundamental question of magical theory pertains to the relationship between divine and arcane magic, but answering that question is sadly far beyond the scope of this work. The arcane, the other form of magic, is more difficult to define. In fact, it is commonly described simply as magic that does not have a divine source. But for any serious student of the arcane, a more rigourous definition of her craft is required. It shall here be argued that one can view arcane magic as magic drawn, in some form or another, from the Twisting Nether. This will be explicated, but it is necessary in order to do so to begin with the Well of Eternity. Whether magic in some form preceded the Titans and their works or whether it followed from them is unknown, but what is certain is that the Titans left behind on Azeroth a powerful font of magic known as the Well of Eternity. However, the Well was not the true source of magic, but rather only a conduit for it. It drew on energies from the Great Dark Beyond, the vast void between the planets. The Beyond in turn is woven together with the Twisting Nether, that is, the formless, astral realm of magical energy and chaos. The magic drawn through the Well of Eternity thus stems in its original form from the Twisting Nether. All arcane magic on Azeroth draws from the Well (later wells) of Eternity, and so all arcane magic must have the Twisting Nether as its original source. While the Well of Eternity is the font of magic in Azeroth, in practice, practitioners of magecraft do not often reach out directly to its power. Under Azeroth run flows of magic called ley lines. These ley lines are the source of magic for most, as they diffuse magic to all corners of Azeroth. Indeed, ley lines underlie the magical sites of nearly all cultures, from elven moonwells to Dalaran itself. In this way, ley lines suffuse Azeroth with the energies drawn on for arcane magic. Ley lines, on the rare occasions that they have been observed, often appear formless, as 'rivers' of pure mana, but they are in fact patterned by a deep symbolic logic. Each ley-line holds a runic symbol representing a fundamental magical concept. Thus, for instance, the ley line of Shielding, which rests in the Great Bulwark Mountains, holds the pattern used to derive warding spells. In this way, ley lines both distribute magical energy across Azeroth, and contain within them the fundaments of magical practice. The connection between that Well and the ley lines is that of a heart and arteries, with the former drawing magic, and the latter conveying it across the world. It is unknown precisely how this relationship changed when the first Well of Eternity was destroyed and the second came into existence, but the ley lines of Azeroth clearly shifted somehow to flow to the new Well under the roots of Nordrassil. Perhaps the outflow of magic from the Well into the surrounding soil of Azeroth met with existing ley lines to re-form the connection between Well and lines. Or perhaps the ley lines redirected themselves. If so, does this mean that magic is itself ‘alive’ or at least purposeful? And in turn, if that is the case, what implications are there for the cosmos? These questions cannot be answered here, but rather are left for the student to consider. Regardless, what we have seen is that magic stems originally from the Twisting Nether, and from thence to the Well of Eternity. The ley lines carry it out into the world, and into the hands of the mortal races. Mana, The Bodily Essence The most straightforward and reliable source of magic is from one's own body, or essence. Mages have come to recognize this essence as "Mana." Whether it be the heat generated, the water you drank hours ago, or even the arcane properties of your very life force, with training, your body can sustain more spells than one would think. Mana is bread and butter of any mage. It flows through our bodies, it fills the world around us. It’s everywhere. Mana is used to cast majority of the spells, so make sure you eat and drink properly. Depletion of mana can cause fatigue, headache and fainting. Extreme cases can include death. Novice mages need to exercise caution when casting more complex spells, as their mana reservoirs are usually much smaller than those who have been studying the craft for some time. Food and sleep aren’t the only ways to restore mana. Mages practice meditation to not only calm their mind but feel the flow of mana around them and be able to replenish their own storage. However, if the mage needs a quicker way to restore mana, this is where mana potions come in. Some of the plants of Azeroth have pure arcane essence in their leaves - Kingsblood and Stranglekelp being the most widespread in Azeroth. Alchemists can brew these plants into refined mana potions that quickly replenish the magical life essences mages draw from their bodies to cast arcane spells, allowing them to cast spells that would have otherwise drained their reserves of magic. While these potions are helpful, excess use of them can cause migraines, abnormal body heat and, in some cases, addiction. Remember – it’s up to you to manage your resources. Ley Lines Across the world there flow lines of power - patterns of magical energy that carry vitality of the lands of Azeroth through them, like blood vessels in a creature. These lines of power are recognized subtly by every culture; the races of Azeroth identify them as those places overflowing with elemental power. These Ley Lines exist all over Azeroth, and are sources of deep and natural magic. Kalimdor Ley Lines Awareness - On the peak of Mount Farview in the Stonetalon Mountains is a ley line that amplifies the senses - often tapped into for scrying. Restoration - In Moonglade and Mulgore lie two ley lines that increase resistance to poison and diseases and double the effectiveness of healing magic. Stone - In the Stonetalon Mountains, a great maze of stone rests atop ley lines of resilience and earth magic. Elemental - The tauren of Mirkfallon lake have reported that their camp is on a ley line. This ley line is important as it has attracted several elementals to the Charred Valley. Beast - In the Vale of Beasts in Ashenvale, this ley line exists. Individuals who train in beastial magic may visit this location to learn of beast handling and beast mark spells. Northrend Ley Lines Frost - The ley line pattern of Frost is found in Northrend, in a vale of terrible, biting cold that is said to be the source of all cold in Azeroth. Shadow - The ley line pattern of shadow runs through the dark caverns beneath Icecrown. Broken Isles Ley Lines In Suramar, the people there rely on ley lines to generate power into their city. This source of power is of consistent abundance that withered individuals will track the ley line in order to have a source to feed off. Similar ley lines can be found deep in the caverns of Aszuna. Draenor Ley Lines Several ley lines are found across Draenor. In fact, scholars have claimed that the similarity in ley lines is uncanny between the worlds--suggesting on both planets being related. In our current dimension, Ner'zhul's tampering with the Dark Portal destroyed the ley lines of Draenor. However, thanks to the alternate Draenor, we have information about Draenor’s ley lines. Arcane - In the Spires of Arak, the arrakoa tell of a tale of how their god Anzu was able to learn arcane magic through the ley lines. It was there that Anzu began his master plan for his feathered comrades and built the mighty Spire. Four Laws of Arcane Magic The Four Laws of Arcane Magic are four universally accepted truths regarding the arcane. 1.) Magic is Powerful. Magic in Azeroth is the difference between a slave and a master or a foot soldier and a king. Few races and nations can operate without powerful mages and warlocks. The use of arcane magic is growing; historically, each time this has happened before, a great disaster shortly followed. However, even though the history of the arcane is well known, mages and their patrons invariably come to the same, self-serving conclusion: it won't happen to them. 2.) Magic is Corrupting. Magic corrupts the soul; if the humblest person in Azeroth became a practitioner of the arcane, by the time the practitioner reached the higher levels in their art, all traces of her humble roots would be lost. Magic breeds pride and arrogance. Magic corrupts the body; it ages the caster before their time and hastens the blight that the world inflicts on things fair and beautiful. Those who claim that only necromancy and fel magic have a destructive influence are fooling themselves. 3.) Magic is Addictive. When one feels the power of an arcane spell coursing through one's body as it's being cast, resisting the urge to cast it again is difficult. Frequent use leads to a desire for more and, eventually, even to a desire to delve into fel magic. 4.) Magic Attracts the Twisting Nether. The Burning Legion has invaded Azeroth three times, drawn by the power of the Well of Eternity and those who employ it. Magic is a literal gateway drug that allows dark titans such as Sargeras to bring evil influences to the world. Those who employ arcane magic must deal with demons and other servants of the Twisting Nether. Law of Sympathy "When someone handles an item, they leave a part of their own magical aura attached to it." - Archmage Khadgar The Law of Sympathy states that a person leaves a magical imprint on any item that they handle, and that this attachment and imprint become stronger if the person thoughtfully and constantly uses the item. Each person has their own unique magical aura so their attachment to an item is similarly unique. This is why many older magi have had a staff or wand for years, and feel weaker without it, their own magic having become tied to the implement. In practical terms, diviners in particular can use this Law for many purposes such as using someone’s favorite object in a scrying ritual to find them, or using a lock of a person’s hair in a love charm for illusionists. An expert diviner can even read handwritten letters or books without actually ever opening the book. It is said that some writings or objects were written or created with such emotion that a diviner could sense these emotions from far away without ever touching the object. There are theories that the orcish blood curse and demonic blood curses are derived from this Law, and that this law applies to other forms of magic beyond Arcane. The theory states that since demonic blood would be heavily imprinted with the demon’s magic, they could use that influence to both subjugate and control anyone who drank it, such as it was with the orcs. This link is then broken when the demon is killed. Category:Circle Tome